


Rush

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi does enjoy seeing Noctis ruined.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Give me a barely-conscious blissed-out Noctis who can't even answer simple questions because he can't make his brain work enough to talk. (Also give me the fucking that left him like that. In case that wasn't clear haha.)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9216139#cmt9216139).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Once again, he has to reach an arm beneath Noctis’ chiseled chest and hike him back up onto to all fours—Noctis’ arms seem to shake as though they can barely stand the weight. Loqi puts him there anyway: poised on hands and knees, just like the dog he is. A royal one, but a useless mutt nonetheless. It gives Loqi a sick satisfaction to fuck him that way. Noctis makes a choking noise as Loqi’s cock slides home, and Loqi resumes his merciless pace, fucking the royal Lucian hole.

It’s pathetic, in a way, how quickly _Prince_ Noctis has come undone, how wholly and utterly he’s fallen under Loqi’s spell. It’s almost like he’s never been fucked before, but Loqi doesn’t believe that for a second—not a man this _pretty_ , even if he is a snotty little shit outside of the bedroom. He was _so_ disrespectful throughout the delegation’s welcoming banquet and subsequent meeting with the council—he barely gave them a second look, and he actually slumped down in his chair, as though he could fall asleep at any moment. He gave Loqi a bored look over dinner and glared when the Chancellor made his toast. Noctis is clearly a pampered, petty thing that _deserves_ to be fucked with total disregard. But at least he looks good doing it, so good that Loqi couldn’t resist. And Loqi does enjoy it now—seeing him quiver and pant with the force of Loqi’s cock, his slender back slick with sweat and a ripe, pink flush. His trim hips bruise so easily under Loqi’s cloying grip. Loqi slams into the round cheeks of Noctis’ ass, and they jiggle and flex around him, _almost_ making up for the rest of Noctis’ attitude.

But another rogue thrusts drives Noctis down into the sheets again, and this time, Loqi only hauls his hips back up. Loqi allows Noctis’ handsome face to rest against the plush pillow of his four-poster palace bed. But Loqi keeps his ass high in the air and fucks it _hard_. Noctis’ eyes, half-lidded and obscured by his mussed hair, are so dilated that they may as well be just pupil. His mouth is permanently open, pleading for air. His cheeks are red, chest heaving. Occasionally, Loqi can feel Noctis’ stiff cock slap back against his thighs. Loqi doesn’t touch it. Noctis already came once without, and at this rate, Loqi thinks he’ll probably come again.

As relentless as Loqi is with Noctis’ sizzling channel, he thinks he will grant the prince that mercy: let him spend himself twice in the course of this fervent affair. After all, it’s a nice bragging point: making the enemy prince come undone for him, and twice in one round at that. Although, whatever audience he found would probably find it difficult to believe him—Noctis seemed so virile, so quietly _strong_ throughout the night’s proceedings. It’s almost disappointing to know he’s so easy to fuck stupid. Or maybe it’s not him at all, and this is all just a testament to Loqi’s own prowess—maybe _he’s_ the one with the power to fuck out his partners’ minds. It’s been a while since he’s had anything but the idle bodies of MTs. Maybe all that practice has paid off. Or maybe it’s both of them—both the pinnacles of can-fuck and get-fucked, and together they’re a wild, primal sort of magic. The thought makes him smirk and drive into Noctis all the harder, if that’s even possible. Noctis makes a choked noise as Loqi’s thick cock plugs him up and grinds into his depths, only to rip away and start again. There might actually be tears in the corner of Noctis’ eyes. Loqi bends down just long enough to lick them away.

Then he straightens up again so he can drink in the sight of Lucis’ broken prince, fucked to absolute shreds. With his clothes all torn away, Loqi can see the strain in every bit of Noctis’ gorgeous body. They’ve been going long enough that even his knees seem to have trouble holding him up. The back of his neck and his shoulders are a mess of wet teeth marks. The headboard still crashes loudly against the wall with every thrust. The moist slapping sounds of skin-on-skin are ridiculously debauched, the slick squelch of his cock in Noctis’ channel almost horrifically lewd. Loqi loves it all. He notices a bit of drool forming at the side of Noctis’ mouth, and he doesn’t care how crude it is—Loqi dips in again to lick that up too.

This time, when he rises, Noctis scrunches up his pretty face and whines. Loqi can feel his whole flexing. In a heartbeat, Loqi’s darted a hand beneath Noctis’ hips to snatch up his cock, squeezing tight around the base. Noctis cries out in such a bawdy mix that Loqi can’t tell if it’s more pain or pleasure. Noctis’ poor dick pulses, boiling hot and rock-hard, in his fierce grip. Voice dripping with smug cruelty, Loqi asks, “Want to come again?”

Noctis opens his mouth but can’t seem to manage any words. His hands clutch uselessly at the sheets. He nods against the pillow, further messing up his already ruined hair.

Loqi hisses, “Beg for it.”

And Noctis whines, because it’s clear he barely has the wherewithal to think anymore, much less speak. He tries anyway. He babbles, throaty and hoarse, “P... please, let me—ahh! I need... need... _ohhh_...” Loqi squeezes tighter; it looks like Noctis might really cry. He gasps, “Fuck! Let me—I—ahhh...” But he can’t seem to finish; just shakes his head and squirms. It’s strangely adorable and bizarrely endearing.

Mostly, it’s blazing hot, and Loqi can feel himself nearing his own end. He prides himself on his stamina, and even though he’s had holes tighter than Noctis, louder partners, even sex more intense, he’s never seen a lover so _wrecked_ before. It’s the best Noctis has ever looked. And that feeds Loqi’s ego as much as his libido, stirring him up beyond words. Noctis manages another broken, breathless, “ _Please._ ”

And that’s enough for Loqi. He gives Noctis’ cock a single pump, and that’s all it takes: Noctis bursts over Loqi’s hand, ruining his own sheets and screaming as he comes. He sounds like an absolute _animal_. He’s an enigma for a multitude of reasons. Loqi wants nothing more than to fuck out all the answers, to strip Noctis down to _nothing_ and understand everything that makes him tick. Loqi’s never felt so alive.

He stabs forward again with a feral roar and knocks Noctis right down into the mattress. Noctis is too busy whining to even squirm. Loqi starts plowing him into the bed so hard that it’s a wonder the posts don’t splinter and drop them to the floor. He fucks Noctis even as his own orgasm broils up and spills over—he pounds Noctis right through it with enough force to bruise Noctis’ ass. Loqi hopes it stings for days.

It isn’t until he’s spent every drop in Noctis’ tight rear that he finally slows. Even then, he lingers, grinding it all out. But eventually, there’s nothing left. He stills to a slow halt and pulls himself free. Noctis moans as Loqi’s cock pops out of his abused channel, dragging a mess of fluids with it. That’s every bit as good to look at as the rest. For a long moment afterwards, Loqi just stares at the prize he’s conquered.

Noctis is in another world. His pretty face is utterly blissed-out, body boneless. In a strange way, Loqi’s never felt so satisfied.

He has the even stranger urge to pay Noctis another kiss. But he resists. Noctis tries to ask something—“Hey, m... aybe...”—but then it just sort of dies off, and he mutters, “Fuck.” 

Loqi harrumphs, “Idiot.” But he knows he’ll wait to hear the rest. He wants to stay. He wants to go again. Wants to fuck Noctis right until he passes out. 

So Loqi lies down next to the Lucian prince and waits the little while until he can.


End file.
